


Addicted to You

by benotafraidofwriting



Series: Marching Band AU [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bus Sex, Come Eating, Darkness, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benotafraidofwriting/pseuds/benotafraidofwriting
Summary: Boredom and a long bus ride turns out to be an interesting combination for Dan and Phil.Marching Band AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for clicking!  
> There are no explanations for this one. It's just a fantasy I've had that I've written down.  
> It's short and I'll try to add another chapter later.  
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think!  
> Hope you are having a great day and enjoy!

Dan woke up to the murmur of soft voices and darkness. Blinking in confusion and looking around, he suddenly remembered where he was.

The school’s marching band had gone out of county to compete in the annual music festival held in the next town over. It had been a long day. The band had woken up at eight to rehearse at nine, and then had to board a coach bus for a six-hour drive to the festival. 

Of course, their band slayed the competition with top marks in everything from music performance to timing and now they were heading back home. 

When he had gotten back to the bus after changing out of his uniform, Dan had immediately pulled out his blanket and pillow and snuggled into his boyfriend’s warm body in the seat next to him. As the sun dipped below the horizon, he fell asleep. 

Speaking of Phil, Dan looked around. During his sleep, his head had slid from Phil’s shoulder to his lap. He sat up.

The bus was quiet. Everyone was either asleep, playing on their phones, or talking in hushed whispers. Phil himself was leaning over the aisle, murmuring softly with Chris, the band’s chief percussionist.

Dan sighed and settled his head back on Phil’s shoulder. By the eerie glow of the electronic screens around them, Dan saw Phil look at him, smile, and turn back to his conversation with Chris. 

Dan pulled out his phone and checked the time. He’d been sleeping for about five hours, with one more hour of this trip left. It would be pointless to go back to sleep now, as he’d have to just wake back up again in a groggy, confused state. 

He played Flappy Bird on his phone until Phil finished his conversation. Phil’s arms wrapped around him and he rested his cheek on top of Dan’s head as he closed his eyes. 

When Dan beat his high score on the game, he suddenly found himself bored. He hadn’t brought his laptop with him on this trip because he was afraid it would be stolen. He was now regretting that choice. He had another hour and nothing to do.

He felt the boy he was currently entwined with shift and tuck the blanket more around them.

Actually, maybe he has something to do, or rather, someone.

Phil had drawn the blanket almost up to his own chin, so most of Dan’s head was covered. Just a tuff of brown hair betrayed his presence. 

Dan shifted under the pretense of getting comfortable. If Phil was suspicious because Dan’s hand had landed a little high on his thigh, he didn’t show it verbally or physically. He just adjusted his hold on Dan and was still.

Slowly, Dan let his hand travel up Phil’s thigh, until it brushed over the crotch of his shorts. 

He felt Phil suddenly stiffen and lift his head up.

“What are you doing?” Phil hissed as quietly as he could.

Dan looked up at him with wide-eyed innocence. “I’m not doing anything. Why do you ask?” He ran his hand back down Phil’s leg and up again, this time squeezing a little when he reached between Phil’s legs.  
Phil’s hips jumped a fraction. His shorts were a thin cotton material with boxers underneath, offering no protection from Dan.

“Dan, stop.” he whispered. 

“But I don’t want to.” Dan whined, stroking Phil’s love handle with his thumb.

“You will stop, or you’re going to be in big trouble.” Phil said sternly.

Dan grinned. “Maybe I want to get in trouble with you, sir.”

“Well, if anyone sees, we’ll both be in trouble.”

“No one’s looking. No one will know. It’ll be our little secret.” Dan sighed and retracted his hand. “But, if you want me to stop, I’ll stop.”

Phil cast a quick look around. Dan was right, no one was looking. They were all asleep. He glanced at Chris, the only one with a clear view of what may happen. Chris had curled up with his own blanket, facing away from them with his head resting on the window. It was also completely dark, save for the phone screens and the occasional streetlight.

“Alright.” Phil whispered. He nearly snorted in laughter when he saw Dan perk up. “If you get me to cum, I’ll do a little something special for you.”

Dan’s hand returned to Phil’s bulge, softly stroking it and cupping it. He could feel the size and heat even from Phil’s shorts. He palmed his dick with one hand and reached below Phil’s waistband with the other, wrapping his hand around the half-hard cock and pumping him into full hardness.

“Just like that. Ah, fuck.” Phil sighed into Dan’s ear. “You like my cock, baby?”

“I love it.” Dan whispered back. He kissed Phil as he swiped his thumb over the slit of his cock, swallowing his boyfriend’s soft moan with his mouth.

“You’re such a naughty little slut, wanting to get me off in front of everyone. Can you really not go that long without dick, baby?”

“ _Your_ dick, sir.” Dan emphasized. “I can’t go that long without your dick.”

“Mm, made you mine, didn’t I?” Phil’s hips started jumping a little off his seat as he fucked up into Dan’s fist. “Got you so addicted to my cock that you can’t live without it? You like being my dirty little cockslut?”

Dan nodded frantically as he continued working his hand over Phil, gradually picking up speed.

“Maybe I should bend you over and fuck you right here.” Phil wheezed. “Show everyone that you’re mine.”

Dan began adding a twist of his hand with every upstroke and Phil’s breathing got heavier and heavier. He bit his lip to keep his moans in, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge until finally…

Dan kissed him again to silence Phil’s groan of pleasure as he spilled into Dan’s hand. Dan kept pumping his fist as he rode out his orgasm and only slowed when Phil started returning back to coherency. He fished his hand out of Phil’s pants and waited until his boyfriend was looking at him before he licked his palm and fingers, cleaning all the cum off.

“You’re naughty, so fucking naughty.” Phil muttered.

Dan smiled as he pulled his fingers out, hand now clean. 

“So, did I earn that ‘little special something’?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil rewards Dan.

Phil smirked as he trailed a hand down to Dan’s crotch and squeezed roughly. 

Dan gasped softly and Phil began trailing kisses down his exposed neck. 

“You definitely earned it, baby. Hold still, yeah? And be quiet.”

Before Dan could ask what Phil meant by that, the raven-haired man leaned towards Dan, lying down across the seat. Dan scrambled as close to the window as he could as Phil lifted the blanket up and over his head. It took some shuffling but, the end result had Phil’s head in Dan’s lap with the blanket covering him. If anyone happened to look over at them, even with a light to cut through the darkness, Phil looked as if he decided to take a nap and use his boyfriend’s thighs as a pillow.

Phil stroked Dan softly through the thin fabric of his shorts. Dan felt his gut coil faintly in anticipation. He could dimly see Phil’s eyes staring up at him. 

There was a rustle of fabric and Dan stood up a bit to allow Phil to pull his pants down, just enough for his cock to spring out. Dan bit back a moan as Phil mouthed hotly over the tip of his dick before swallowing Dan in one fell swoop.

Phil almost never blew Dan. Not because he wasn’t a generous lover, because he was, Dan just preferred to be the one giving pleasure while Phil sat back and reaped the rewards. When he did though, it was amazing. Phil knew exactly what to do with his lips and tongue and Dan had to bite his knuckle to keep from moaning aloud. 

Phil’s tongue swirled around the head before dipping down to run up the shaft and fluttering at his slit. 

Dan gave a tiny whimper as Phil opened wide and slid down until Dan hit the back of his throat and pulled up again, tightening his lips as he went. Phil did this move a few more times, before the angle became too awkward to maintain and he was forced to sit back up. He buried his face into Dan’s neck, reaching down to work his hand over Dan’s wet cock. 

“Taste so good, babe.” Phil muttered, his hot breath fanning across Dan’s neck and making him shiver. “Wish I could eat you out here. Love feeling your tight hole quivering around my tongue, sucking me in like you can’t get enough. You’re perfect, you know. Perfect little toy, all for me.”

“Yes, Phil,” Dan gasped, biting on the sleeve of his sweater. “I’m your toy. Please, do whatever you want to me. Oh God, Phil, I’m close.”

“Such a good boy. Be a good little slut and cum for me.”

At Phil’s words, Dan suddenly felt his body seize up. Phil quickly latched his mouth onto Dan’s so his scream of pleasure came off as just a low whine. Dan pulled away, gasping, as soon as he had ridden out his orgasm. 

“What a good boy.” Phil whispered, kissing Dan again and bringing up his cum-covered hand up to Dan’s mouth.

Dan cleaned up Phil’s hand, making little appreciative sounds at the taste. When he was done, Phil helped him pull up his shorts and stroked his back lovingly. 

“We’re here.” Phil said, catching sight of their school’s building on the horizon.

“Mm…” Dan grumbled, feeling cuddly and not wanting to pull away from his boyfriend’s warm body.

Phil chuckled and gently drew away from Dan. “C’mon, the faster we move, the sooner I can go home and fuck you properly.”

Dan definitely perked up at that and was one of the first people to jump off the bus when it rolled to a stop in front of the school. He helped unload the equipment truck and made sure his trumpet case was locked up in the band room. By the time Phil had completed his post-trip tasks, Dan was leaning up against his car in the dark parking lot under the orange streetlights. It was a fairly cold night, so Dan could see his breath on every exhale. He was playing around with this when Phil strolled up with his backpack in hand.

“Ready?” Phil asked as he leaned against Dan and gave him a quick kiss. 

“Yes.” Dan whispered, his lips tingling in the cold night air. Phil went around to the driver’s side while Dan got in and they set off for Phil’s house.


End file.
